The present invention generally relates to a parallel kinematic micro-positioning system. More specifically, the invention is a parallel kinematic micro-positioning system that uses a motorized multi-linked, low inertia, low friction parallel rotary joint arm to actuate or drive a 1, 2 or 3 or more axes of a stage that results in a precise movement of an object or payload that is compatible with an existing automation system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a parallel kinematic micro-positioning system that can provide precise movement of an object or payload at the micron and sub-micron level within a small space with a thin profile that is compatible with an existing automation system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a parallel kinematic micro-positioning system that can provide precise movement of an object or payload at the micron and sub-micron level that is compatible with an existing automation system that is inexpensive to make.
What is really needed is a parallel kinematic micro-positioning system that can provide precise movement of an object or payload at the micron and sub-micron level that is compatible with an existing automation system that is inexpensive to make and can operate within a small space with a thin profile.